Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a car tumbler for rolling a car over on its side and a safety device having a sustain leg for the car tumbler.
From British patent specification No. 1,308,450 there is known a car tumbler in which it is only necessary to dismount the wheels in one side of the car and to have unrestricted access to the same side of the car while the other side of the car may be close to a garage wall, for example. However, this car tumbler only extends a short distance below the car and can therefore not be tilted by a single man but requires a hoist or many hands.
From British patent specification No. 930,486 there is known a car tumbler which passes well under the car and which may therefore be more easily manipulated than the above-mentioned known car tumbler. However, here all four wheels have to be dismounted so as to make it possible to fasten the car tumbler to all four wheel hubs and therefore it is necessary to have access to both sides of the car.
From British patent specification No. 1,308,450 there is also known a car tumbler on which a leg may be mounted when the car has been rolled completely over on its side but which has to be removed before the car is to be turned back into its normal position.
From Swedish patent specification No. 369,179 there is known a car tumbler having an expensive hydraulically manipulated sustain leg.